America: Festive Fifty
The aim of this page is to list the Festive Fifty entries by artists from, formed in or based in America. A * Allman Brothers Band: Jessica #38 (1976 Festive Fifty) * ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Mistakes And Regrets #04 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Archers Of Loaf: Web In Front #23 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Arcwelder: Favour #32 (1992 Festive Fifty) B * Babes In Toyland: House #38 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Handsome & Gretel #18 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Catatonic #30 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Laugh My Head Off #31 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Primus #39 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Ripe #42 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Bruse Violet #09 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Handsome & Gretel #22 (1992 Festive Fifty) * Bastro: Nothing Special #45 (1990 Festive Fifty) * Beach Boys: God Only Knows #41 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) / Good Vibrations #46 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Beck: Loser #32 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Big Black: Colombian Necktie #18 (1987 Festive Fifty) / L Dopa #42 (1987 Festive Fifty) * Big Stick (Drag Racing Underground): On The Road Again #43 (1992 Festive Fifty) * Black Keys: Have Love Will Travel #34 (2003 Festive Fifty) * Bob Dylan: Desolation Row #03 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Like A Rolling Stone #10 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Visions Of Johanna #23 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Hurricane #44 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Like A Rolling Stone #36 (1978 Festive Fifty) / Desolation Row #46 (1978 Festive Fifty) / Visions Of Johanna #44 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Bongwater: Nick Cave Dolls #50 (1991 Festive Fifty) * Bonnie Prince Billy: I See A Darkness #23 (1999 Festive Fifty) / Little Boy Blue #46 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Boom Bip & Dose One: Mannequin Trapdoor #32 (2002 Festive Fifty) * Breeders: Cannonball #08 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Bruce Springsteen: Born To Run #26 (1978 Festive Fifty) * Butthole Surfers: 22 Going On 23 #44 (1987 Festive Fifty) C * Calexico: Ballad Of Cable Hogue #22 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Camper Van Beethoven: Take The Skinheads Bowling #47 (1986 Festive Fifty) * Captain Beefheart: Big Eyed Beans From Venus #18 (1976 Festive Fifty) / #13 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Cat Power: Wonderwall #33 (2000 Festive Fifty) / Werewolf #39 (2003 Festive Fifty) * Colorblind James Experience: Considering A Move To Memphis #47 (1987 Festive Fifty) D * Daniel Johnston: Dream Scream #12 (1998 Festive Fifty) * De La Soul: Eye Know #34 (1989 Festive Fifty) * Dead Kennedys: California Uber Alles #33 (1979 Festive Fifty) #31 (1980 Festive Fifty) #42 (1981 Festive Fifty) / Holiday In Cambodia #06 (1980 Festive Fifty) #09 (1981 Festive Fifty) #14 (All Time 1982 Festive Fifty) #14 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama #15 (2001 Festive Fifty) * Devo: Jocko Homo #58 (1977 Festive Fifty) * Dick Dale: Nitro #26 (1995 Festive Fifty) / Nitrus #27 (1996 Festive Fifty) * Dinosaur Jr.: Freak Scene #05 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Just Like Heaven #12 (1989 Festive Fifty) / The Wagon #29 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Get Me #42 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: Television The Drug Of A Nation #38 (1992 Festive Fifty) / The Language Of Violence #30 (1992 Festive Fifty) * DJ Shadow: Stem #35 (1996 Festive Fifty) * Doors: Light My Fire #45 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Riders On The Storm #22 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Drop Nineteens: Winona #28 (1992 Festive Fifty) E * Eggs: Government Administrator #10 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Eric B & Rakim: Know You Got Soul #36 (1987 Festive Fifty) / Paid In Full #27 (1987 Festive Fifty) F * Flaming Lips: Waiting For A Superman #12 (1999 Festive Fifty) / Race For The Prize #08 (1999 Festive Fifty) G * Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste #41 (1989 Festive Fifty) * Grandaddy: Crystal Lake #50 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Grateful Dead: Dark Star #40 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Grinderswitch: Pickin' The Blues #27 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Gun Club: The Breaking Hands #48 (1987 Festive Fifty) H * Hole: Teenage Whore #10 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Burn Black #7 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Beautiful Son #47 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Olympia #25 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Doll Parts #45 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Miss World #17 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Violet #28 (1995 Festive Fifty) * Husker Du: Makes No Sense At All #46 (1985 Festive Fifty) I * Iggy Pop: Success #28 (1977 Festive Fifty) * Interpol: Obstacle 1 #42 (2002 Festive Fifty) J * Jackson Browne: Fountain Of Sorrow #43 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Late For The Sky #35 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Jawbone: Jack Rabbit #18 (2004 Festive Fifty) / Hi De Hi #10 (2004 Festive Fifty) * Jefferson Airplane: White Rabbit #24 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Jeffrey Lewis: The Chelsea Hotel Oral Sex Song #23 (2002 Festive Fifty) * Jimi Hendrix: Hey Joe #37 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Voodoo Chile #16 (1976 Festive Fifty) / All Along The Watchtower #5 (1976 Festive Fifty) / All Along The Watchtower #37 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Joe Walsh: Rocky Mountain Way #28 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 2 Kindsa Love #22 (1996 Festive Fifty) * Jonathan Richman: Roadrunner #33 (1976 Festive Fifty) L * Laura Cantrell: Queen Of The Coast #42 (2000 Festive Fifty) / Two Seconds #27 (2000 Festive Fifty) / Somewhere Some Night #21 (2000 Festive Fifty) / Too Late For Tonight #07 (2002 Festive Fifty) * Laurie Anderson: O Superman #34 (1981 Festive Fifty) * Legendary Stardust Cowboy: Paralysed #15 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Lemonheads: Different Drum #13 (1990 Festive Fifty) * Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud Nine #39 (2001 Festive Fifty) / These Are The Days #27 (2001 Festive Fifty) * Little Feat: Willin' #49 (1976 Festive Fifty) / Long Distance Love #26 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Love Cup: Tearing Water #36 (1992 Festive Fifty) * Low: Immune #10 (1999 Festive Fifty) / Dinosaur Act #11 (2000 Festive Fifty) / (That's How You Sing) Amazing Grace #36 (2002 Festive Fifty) / Canada #18 (2002 Festive Fifty) / In The Drugs #16 (2002 Festive Fifty) * Lynyrd Skynyrd: Freebird #20 (1976 Festive Fifty) #19 (1978 Festive Fifty) M * Madder Rose: Lights Go Down #44 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Beautiful John #36 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Swim #02 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Panic On #35 (1994 Festive Fifty) / The Car Song #19 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Magic Band: Electricity #47 (2004 Festive Fifty) / Bug Eyed Beans from Venus #34 (2004 Festive Fifty) * Mazzy Star: Fade Into You #25 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Mercury Rev: Car Wash Hair #49 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Goddess On A Highway #33 (1998 Festive Fifty) / Dark Is Rising #44 (2001 Festive Fifty) * Ministry: Jesus Built My Hodrod #03 (1992 Festive Fifty) * Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun #30 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Mountain Goats: Your Belgian Things #46 (2004 Festive Fifty) * Mudhoney: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More #31 (1988 Festive Fifty) / You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) #16 (1989 Festive Fifty) N * Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Twist The Knife #01 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Neulander: Sex, God, Money #33 (2003 Festive Fifty) * New Bad Things: I Suck #16 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Nina Nastasia: Ugly Face #04 (2002 Festive Fifty) / You, Her & Me #13 (2003 Festive Fifty) * Nirvana: Sliver #23 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Breed #48 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Lithium #25 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Drain You #16 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Smells Like Teen Spirit #01 (1991 Festive Fifty) #08 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) / Rape Me #45 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Scentless Apprentice #40 (1993 Festive Fifty) / About A Girl #44 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Where Did You Sleep Last Night? #40 (1994 Festive Fifty) / The Man Who Sold The World #27 (1994 Festive Fifty) P * Palace Brothers: Ohio River Boat Song #09 (1993 Festive Fifty) * Party Of One: Shotgun Funeral #24 (2003 Festive Fifty) * Pavement: Summer Babe #34 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Conduit For Sale #47 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Circa 1762 #42 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Summer Babe #37 (1992 Festive Fifty) / In The Mouth A Desert #35 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Here #10 (1992 Festive Fifty) #50 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) / Trigger Cut #08 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Cut Your Hair #34 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Gold Soundz #22 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Range Life #14 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Father To A Sister Of Thought #40 (1995 Festive Fifty) / Carrot Rope #45 (1999 Festive Fifty) / Major Leagues #31 (1999 Festive Fifty) * Pixies: Bone Machine #45 (1988 Festive Fifty) / River Euphrates #39 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Where Is My Mind #30 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Gigantic #07 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Dead #43 (1989 Festive Fifty) / Here Comes Your Man #37 (1989 Festive Fifty) / Wave Of Mutilation #36 (1989 Festive Fifty) / Monkey Gone To Heaven #05 (1989 Festive Fifty) / Debaser #03 (1989 Festive Fifty) / #30 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) / Dig For Fire #49 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Alison #48 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Velouria #31 (1990 Festive Fifty) / The Happening #24 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons #47 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Motorway To Roswell #46 (1991 Festive Fifty) / Planet Of Sound #26 (1991 Festive Fifty) * Poco: Rose Of Cimarron #11 (1976 Festive Fifty) * Pond: Young Splendour #27 (1992 Festive Fifty) * Prince: Sign O' The Times #32 (1987 Festive Fifty) * Public Enemy: You're Gonna Get Yours (Terminator X Dub Getaway) #38 (1987 Festive Fifty) / Rebel Without A Pause #14 (1987 Festive Fifty) / Night Of The Living Baseheads #50 (1988 Festive Fifty) R * Ramones: Pinhead #23 (1977 Festive Fifty) * Roy Buchanan: Green Onions #48 (1977 Festive Fifty) * Ry Cooder: The Dark End Of The Street #42 (1977 Festive Fifty) S * Sebadoh: Soul & Fire #07 (1993 Festive Fifty) / Rebound #16 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Shellac: The Dog & Pony Show #24 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Crow #18 (1994 Festive Fifty) / Prayer To God #19 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Shins: New Slang #43 (2001 Festive Fifty) * Slint: Good Morning, Captain #23 (1991 Festive Fifty) * Smashing Pumpkins: Siva #27 (1991 Festive Fifty) * Smog: Cold Blooded Old Times #35 (1999 Festive Fifty) / Dress Sexy At My Funeral #40 (2000 Festive Fifty) * Snatch: I.R.T. #50 (1977 Festive Fifty) * Sonic Youth: (I Got A) Catholic Block #37 (1987 Festive Fifty) / Schizophrenia #13 (1987 Festive Fifty) / Silver Rocket #29 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Teenage Riot #19 (1988 Festive Fifty) / Kool Thing #40 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Tunic (Song For Karen) #5 (1990 Festive Fifty) / Theresa's Sound World #26 (1992 Festive Fifty) / 100% #23 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Sugar Kane #17 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Youth Against Fascism #07 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Superstar #47 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Spit: Road Pizza #32 (1988 Festive Fifty) * Strokes: Someday #46 (2001 Festive Fifty) / New York City Cops #28 (2001 Festive Fifty) / The Modern Age #18 (2001 Festive Fifty) / Hard To Explain #7 (2001 Festive Fifty) / Last Night #5 (2001 Festive Fifty) * Sugar: Helpless #48 (1992 Festive Fifty) / A Good Idea #21 (1992 Festive Fifty) / Changes #16 (1992 Festive Fifty) T * That Dog: One Summer Night #26 (1994 Festive Fifty) * Tim Buckley: Song To The Siren #40 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt #49 (1994 Festive Fifty) V * Velvet Underground: Heroin #42 (All Time 2000 Festive Fifty) * Veruca Salt: Seether #03 (1994 Festive Fifty) W * Wheat: Don't I Hold You #50 (1999 Festive Fifty) * White Stripes: Dead Leaves & The Dirty Ground #25 (2001 Festive Fifty) / Fell In Love With A Girl (session) #6 (2001 Festive Fifty) / Hotel Yorba #2 (2001 Festive Fifty) / Fell In Love With A Girl #27 (2002 Festive Fifty) / Dead Leaves & The Dirty Ground #15 (2002 Festive Fifty) / Black Math #17 (2003 Festive Fifty) / 7 Nation Army #10 (2003 Festive Fifty) * Wild Man Fischer: Go To Rhino Records #48 (1976 Festive Fifty) 1-9 * 10,000 Maniacs: My Mother The War #26 (1983 Festive Fifty)Category:Festive Fifty Category:Lists